<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【樹右】藤 by linkynch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911774">【樹右】藤</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/linkynch/pseuds/linkynch'>linkynch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SixTONES (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Non-Sexual Bondage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:21:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/linkynch/pseuds/linkynch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kouchi Yugo/Tanaka Juri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【樹右】藤</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Juri還不想這麽快就起床，他把自己埋在沉重的被團裏和擁擠的枕頭堆中。肌膚和布料直接接觸的感覺，周圍溫暖而沉寂，好像躺在了一個安穩的繭裏。是的，Juri迷迷糊糊地想，如果可以一直享受這種寧靜的安全感，自己寧願當一只不破繭的飛蛾。</p>
<p>“叮—” </p>
<p>手機傳來一下清脆的鈴聲，Juri只睜了一只眼，摸索著枕頭邊的手機，側身瞄了一眼，但沒有解鎖劃開發光的螢幕。因爲上面僅僅顯示了一串數字【21516】，來自某個設置了自動發送的商業模式郵箱。他自然是不必回復的，只需要在心裏做好決定就可以了。</p>
<p>//</p>
<p>半個月前Juri碰上某個網站，真的是偶然，因爲他的本意不過是在某個知名的加拿大網站上找一些成年人的樂子而已。他其實平時很少看，所以也不怎麽挑，一般首頁推薦的影片也足夠了。只是那天在原本該有的畫面窗口出來之前就有另一個廣告頁面率先彈出。原本想關掉，但被一閃而過的一張照片吸引。照片上的人世人皆知，是Lady Gaga。但他沒有見過這個樣子的Lady Gaga，照片是黑白的，他不知道她腳上踩著的那雙高跟鞋原本是什麽顔色的，但除此之外她幾乎身無寸縷。</p>
<p>但這個表述也許不夠準確，因爲她身上倒是真的掛著幾根——絲線？太細了似乎不合適。幾根繩子吧。她的身上掛著幾根繩子。繩子並不是胡亂綁的，尤其是她手腕和腳踝上綁的繩子，看起來是用的同一條，被仔細地捆了好幾圈。被綁成這個樣子，很大程度上限制了人的活動，正常的走路都做不到，若要移動，是不是就得像兔子跳那樣，雙腿並著跳著走？Juri想得入迷，然後突然忍不住笑出聲來，因爲他實在是想像不出來Lady Gaga跳著走的樣子。但照片上的Lady Gaga，眼神依舊銳利而驕傲，雖然被身體束縛著，神情卻顯得自在放鬆，好像並不在意。身體姿態和靈魂能展示出如此矛盾形態的Lady Gaga令他感到震驚。然後Juri想起她那首Bad Romance，他聽過無數次，卻終於感覺今天自己第一次聽懂了些什麽。</p>
<p>然後他繼續往下拉頁面的進度條，他看到了這樣幾句話。</p>
<p>【你有試過與人分享身體嗎？】</p>
<p>【有想過把身體的控制權雙手奉上嗎？】</p>
<p>【你想嘗試不一樣的親密感嗎？】</p>
<p>頁面底下是大概有十張照片，迴圈滾動著，內容跟上面Lady Gaga的那張差不多，模特能看得出來有男有女，只不過照片好像故意把他們拍得失焦，面目模糊，重點落在了他們身上那些一圈圈或者是紅色，或者是黑色或黃色的繩子。</p>
<p>有一張照片比較特別，因爲除了模特還有另一個人，模特是站著的，單腳。另一只腳被從天花板上一個圓環垂下來的繩子束縛著提起來，小腿緊緊貼著大腿，另外幾股繩子像藤蔓一樣纏繞著她的胴體，繞過她的鎖骨，肩膀，胸前和雙臂。而模特好看纖細的脖子向上仰著，看上去十分脆弱，仿佛輕輕一握就可以握碎。</p>
<p>但她整個人順從而安心地倚靠在身後的另一個人身上，如同靠著一棵在風中也不會輕易動搖的樹。那個人一只手臂托著模特的頭頸，另一只手放在了模特的腰側，半擁著模特。他們看起來這麽怪誕，這麽扭曲，卻又這麽契合，這麽親昵。</p>
<p>他突然覺得好羡慕。</p>
<p>Juri掉進去了。以至於忘記了自己原本要看些什麽，直至耳邊忽然傳來一些不合時宜的吟哦，他嚇了一跳，點回去才發覺本該第一個出現的視頻已經播到了一半。他指尖把前兩個網站在流覽器上關掉，唯獨給剩下那個點了星標。</p>
<p>不好。Juri想。</p>
<p>他大概是不小心打開了潘多拉的魔盒。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yugo，”經理在確認著網上的預約，“這裏有位新客人，交給你可以嗎？”</p>
<p>Yugo走到經理的身後，“是什麽樣子的客人？”</p>
<p>經理指著電腦螢幕上面的登記資訊，“性別是男性，年齡二十四嵗，無心髒病或高血壓病史，無經驗者，希望由同性的繩師服務。”</p>
<p>“可以啊。”</p>
<p>//</p>
<p>剛在房間洗好澡的他簡單地用大條的浴巾擦幹身體，套上房間裏準備好的白色棉質浴衣，<br/>
“什麽嘛，竟然沒有拖鞋。”Juri小聲抱怨一句，赤足走出淋浴間。幸好房間鋪了地毯。</p>
<p>Juri坐在房間唯一的床上，抱住腿想，他一定是瘋了。</p>
<p>擡頭就能看到房間中間的天花板上那個閃著金屬的光芒的吊環，Juri實在無法對此視而不見。儘管房間的裝修就跟普通的酒店房間沒有什麽區別，床，衣櫥，和淋浴間都是普通的樣式。<br/>
但Juri還是想到了網站底部頁面見過的照片。</p>
<p>那些男人和女人。</p>
<p>那些樹幹，還有肆意伸展的藤蔓和花蕾。</p>
<p>【您到達房間之後請自由使用房間裏的淋浴間和淋浴用品，繩師將在約定時間的三十分鐘後到達。】Juri抓起手機，重複看了發來的資訊。</p>
<p>還有五分鐘。他突然想逃。</p>
<p>“哢噠”。</p>
<p>門鎖卻早一步發出聲音。</p>
<p>//</p>
<p>“打擾了。”</p>
<p>Yugo打開門時小聲地打了聲招呼。房間燈光被調的很暗，他看不清客人的臉，只看到客人蜷著身體抱住自己，聽到他開門的動靜就突然驚坐起來。</p>
<p>“……”客人似乎想開口說些什麽，但沒說。</p>
<p>Yugo站在門口処沒有進一步靠近，他知道這次的客人是無經驗者，所以他在揣測著客人的情緒。他會不會很緊張？好像有點。他會不會很害羞？好像也會。</p>
<p>於是下一句說出的話就是：“你想不想要一個眼罩？”</p>
<p>面前的人好像有點訝異於他的提問，但是也輕輕回答了一聲，“嗯。”</p>
<p>“眼罩在您右手邊的床頭櫃第一層抽屜，”Yugo還是站著沒動，指示著客人自己去拿，“不好意思，請您自己戴上眼罩可以嗎？”</p>
<p>“好的。”</p>
<p>Juri伸手摸索著床頭櫃的抽屜中，找到一個摸上去相當厚實的眼罩，眼罩中間還有一小塊突出的布料，剛好可以遮住鼻翼和眼眶之間的罅隙。於是他戴上了眼罩，眼前就完完全全是一片漆黑。黑暗中他只感到空間吞沒聲音，空氣漸漸凝固。他能感覺到繩師一步一步向自己靠近，他不知所措地呆立原地，想著逃與不逃之際，繩師突然在身後猛地抱住了他。Juri突然驚慌起來，他單薄的安全感在這一刻如蛋殼一樣破碎開來。手指攀上繩師箍著自己的雙臂，嘗試把它們掰開，但是卻發現自己掙脫不開。</p>
<p>Yugo感受到懷內人體溫很低，連手指也是冰涼的，微微顫抖的身軀不知道是因爲緊張還是冷。“抱歉嚇到您了，我只想確認一下您的狀態。”Yugo鬆開了他，“您是第一次體驗繩縛的客人吧，緊張是很正常的，所以有些事情我必須先跟您說清楚。”</p>
<p>“嗯。”Juri感覺繩師的手拉著他的手臂，好像是示意讓他坐到床上去。</p>
<p>“首先，請您不要擔心安全的問題。繩師都是經過專業訓練的，因爲不專業的繩縛有可能會使人扭傷，甚至會傷及手和脊骨的神經，所以我會認真檢查用具，包括繩子和創傷剪。創傷剪是用來緊急關頭剪斷繩子的，作爲繩師務必要保證您的安全。”</p>
<p>“然後，在進行的過程中，如果您覺得不滿意，可以隨時喊停。”</p>
<p>“最後就是，這不是sex service。”Yugo說道，“如果您決定好的話，我們可以開始了。”</p>
<p>//</p>
<p>自己是爲了什麽來的，不是已經很清楚了嗎。</p>
<p>“好。拜託你了。”他回答道。</p>
<p>“那麻煩您站起來。”</p>
<p>Juri感覺到Yugo牽起他的手，他從床上起來，腳掌又踩在地毯上，他們走了幾步。</p>
<p>“那個……可以不要‘您’來稱呼我嗎？”Juri突然開口說，“如果可以的話，請叫我Juri吧。”</p>
<p>“可以哦。”Yugo說。</p>
<p>“接下來，Juri什麽都不需要做，放鬆就行。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yugo站在Juri的身後，雙手先是按在他的肩頭，然後指尖輕拂過Juri的手臂，由手肘直到手背。他能感受到Juri身上的輕顫，所以他又再一次從背後擁抱Juri，兩人的臉靠得極近，近得他相信Juri可以呼吸到自己的氣息。他抱著Juri大概十秒，稍微鬆開了他，轉身用單手打開自己隨身攜帶的一個布包裹。</p>
<p>包裹中有十束純色的麻繩，每條麻繩都由正宗的日本亞麻編成，柔軟而堅韌，他珍而重之地使用著。不僅僅因爲它們是他親手製作的，而且他覺得這些繩子像是自己雙手的延申。他只有一雙手，沒有辦法擁抱一個人的全部，但繩子可以幫他。他有些同行喜歡制繩的時候把繩子染成紅色，實際上，這很常見，但是他卻不太喜歡，覺得太過強調欲望中有關“性”的那部分。明明繩縛就可以是單純的繩縛，在他看來，緊縛無關情欲，更不一定要痛，儘管人體的自然機制天生帶有M的特質，因爲在人感到疼痛的時候，腦內會分泌安多酚，減低痛覺之餘也能為人體帶來快感。</p>
<p>“如果我弄疼你了，要說出來。” </p>
<p>“好。”</p>
<p>Yugo執起一束，往地上一拍，繩子與地毯接觸的時候發出“啪”的一聲，聽得Juri打了一個冷戰。繩子散開來，Yugo把Juri的雙手拉到身後，Juri身形瘦削，寬大的白色浴衣在他身上好像穿都穿不穩。繩子率先纏繞在Juri纖細的手腕，然後蜿蜒到手臂中央，Yugo在Juri身後綁的時候，會綁得特別快，呼吸也會比較急促，而綁完手臂之後，Yugo繞到Juri身前，把繩子在Juri腋下穿過，最後固定在肩膀上，在Juri面前的時候，Yugo的動作反而會緩慢而溫柔地進行，因爲他知道Juri會因爲看不見而感到不安。第二束繩也拿在Yugo手裏，他腦海沒有固定的形式或者綁法，因爲每個人的肌肉和肌理走向都不一樣，他的手撫摸著Juri的身側，他真是太瘦了，Yugo想，他從未如此簡單地就能感覺到另一個人的肋骨。Juri是個很安靜的人，他觀察著Juri的呼吸和心跳，卻發現他並不像表面看上去那樣平靜，想必是在配合自己。麻繩自Juri的腋下遊走到身後，在浴衣背上成爲一個結，緊湊地在Juri的胸前橫著勾勒出兩道曲線。Yugo在綁這束時，雙手穿過Juri的手臂，好像面對面擁抱那樣把Juri摟在懷裏，Juri的下巴抵在他的肩膀，他的手在Juri身後打著結。</p>
<p>Yugo把第一束和第二束綁在一起，上半身就如此固定好。他鬆開Juri，但Juri的身軀向前傾著，他一離開差點把Juri帶倒。</p>
<p>“對不起……”卻是Juri先開口道歉，“我不想被吊起來。”</p>
<p>Yugo安撫地摸了摸Juri的臉龐，“好的。那Juri還有什麽要求嗎？”</p>
<p>“像繭那樣，”Juri低啞的聲音傳來，“可以把我放在繭裏嗎？”</p>
<p>//</p>
<p>最終Juri是以側臥位被Yugo安置在床上。他細瘦纖長的腿像美人魚那樣合攏著，他雖然看不見，但是能感受到麻繩在他的腳踝和膝蓋上方各繞了四五圈，他的腿除了蜷縮之外，不能動彈。他突然想起了他第一次在網站上面看到的那張Lady Gaga的照片，當時她的腿也像這樣被捆起，他還在想如果她要移動，是不是只能跳著走。而當下這刻，他不想走，麻繩的味道纏繞著他，他稍微的動彈下能聽到繩子之間的摩擦，被繩子綁著的地方很溫暖。他好像就真的躲在一個精心編織的繭裏。他祈求時間過得慢一些，再慢一些。因爲他知道繩師會給他解綁。不知道具體時間過了多久，Juri只知道自己被手腳麻痹那種密密麻麻的刺痛感所喚醒。Yugo在解開Juri身上的繩子，按照開始綁的順序，先是手腕，到手臂，到肩膀。然後是前胸和浴衣背後的結。再接下來是腳踝和大腿的。在手腳重獲自由的一瞬，Juri覺得大腦一片空白，不懂反應。四肢還是保持著原本的姿勢。</p>
<p>完成整個過程後，Yugo在背後輕輕地擁著Juri，輕輕地按摩著Juri剛剛被綁住的部位。</p>
<p>“啊……”Juri不禁發出一絲很輕的呻吟，被束縛而導致血液不流通，麻木刺痛的四肢因爲Yugo的按壓而汎起陣陣酥麻的感覺。他躺在Yugo的懷裏，感覺到一股前所未有的暖流沖刷著心臟。擡手摘下了一開始就戴著的眼罩，就算是房間微弱的燈光也使他不能睜開眼，但是他熱淚盈眶。</p>
<p>“Juri，謝謝你。”Yugo的聲音在耳邊響起。</p>
<p>“欸，爲什麽要跟我說謝謝？”</p>
<p>“因爲你足夠信任我，”Yugo頓了一下，“對於繩師來說，被縛者是他們的作品。在緊縛的過程中，我們的靈魂也被捆綁在了一起。”</p>
<p>“聽上去好纏綿。”Juri笑著說。</p>
<p>“緊縛是‘如果這是你的願望，我願意獻上此身*’的程度的愛哦。”</p>
<p>-END-</p>
<p>_______________</p>
<p>*‘あなたが望むなら この身を捧げよう’是來自嵐 Dear Snow這首歌裏面的歌詞。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>